


A Favor, Or More?

by Hazel121617



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: Felicity asks Oliver for a favor, just for the weekend and to her surprise, he says yes. What’ll happen over the weekend?





	A Favor, Or More?

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or this idea. I just want to take another story and use their idea but add more.

 

Felicity’s POV  
“Oliver? Can you do me a favor and……...bemypretendboyfriendforthisfamilygatheringmyfamilyishavingitsjustfortheweekend.” I said to Oliver in one breath. 

“What? I couldn't understand a thing you just said.” Oliver told me, after I asked about the gathering. 

“I asked if you could maybe….” I take a deep breath before continuing, “Be my pretend boyfriend for this gathering that my family is having. They think I am very unsocial, which is kind of true, I guess, and don't have a boyfriend because I'm a loser...but I guess that is true I am a loser, but I have been so involved with the Arrow, it’s just...”I was trying to explain to him why so he wouldn't think I was pathetic, until Oliver cut me off.

“Sure. You said it’s for the weekend right?” 

“ I’m sorry for taking your time away but….. Yeah, it is for the weekend. So I guess we should get packing. Thank you so much.” I said, wanting to get out of this awkward mess. 

“ Yes we probably should.” Oliver replied, heading for the door. He stopped, to turn and smile at me. “Oh yeah, no problem.” And then he walked out the door, leaving me staring after him. 

Later that night(Friday night. They leave on Friday night get there Saturday morning)

My phone beeped, alerting me of a text message. I checked my phone, only to see that it was Oliver, who texted me that he was picking me up at 6:30. Great. It was currently 5:30. She was packing her panties now, and added in some thongs and lingeries, knowing that her sisters will probably go through her bags when she wasn't looking. Crap. It was already 6:00. At least she had 15 minutes to take a shower. After her shower, she got dressed into her pyjamas, knowing that she would end up sleeping in Oliver’s car. The doorbell rang, crap, he’s probably here. Calm down, I told myself. It’s just Oliver. I grabbed my shirt and bags, and headed for the door. As I opened it, I saw that Oliver was in his plaid pajamas as well. He took both of my bags and put it in the trunk next to his. He got in, once I was in the car. He started driving. In the middle of our drive, I said, “I am sorry. For everything. For getting in trouble. For dragging you into this mess. For-” 

“Felicity.” He cut me off in the middle of my rant. “I chose what to do. I agreed. I wanted to do this for you. You have done so much for me. It was time I repay the favor.” 

After that, I was about to fall asleep when Oliver said, “Felicity? Remember when you said you were sorry for getting into trouble? Well you don’t get into trouble purposely. The evil villains and guys want to hurt the people I care about and love. It's not your fault. Now go to sleep. ” 

After that, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

At 6:15 in Oliver's house(Before he picked up Felicity)  
Olivers POV

“Mom, Thea I’m leaving!” I yelled to my mom.

“And where do you think you're going mister? ” My mom said. 

I was about to say “none of your business”, but instead I told her, “To a friends.”

“Oh I hope you are not going to that bitches place- what was her name...Oh yeah! Felicity.”She spat her name in disgust.

“DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FELICITY THAT WAY! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE BITCH! YOU DID NOT EVEN TELL THEA THAT HER REAL FATHER WAS MALCOLM MERLYN!” And with that note, I stormed out of my house and into the car. 

“Wait! Can you please take me to Roy's place or to Roy? I don’t want to be home alone with this monster.” Thea told me. She was close to tears, so I decided, why not? 

“Sure. But I have to be somewhere at 6:30.” 

“Okay. Here ” Thea said. 

I watched Thea run into Roy’s arms, crying. Once they had got into the house, I started to drive to Felicity’s. 

 

Back to the present... (https://www.google.com/search?q=mini+jean+skirt+and+top&safe=active&client=tablet-android-google&site=webhp&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiuoZS3vPrJAhUX_mMKHdMNCmQQ_AUIBygB&biw=1280&bih=800#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=pink+mini+skirt+and+white+top&imgrc=Sf7jDox615XwHM%3A)link for felicitys outfit

“Felicity…… wake up. We're here.”

She stretched, and yawned like a little kitten. She got up and out and then she was about to grab her bags when I took them.

“Hey….. those are mine……” she then tried to grab her bags back but failed. 

“Let's go.” he walked to the door and knocked. 

“ Felicity! You came! ” her mom said while hugging her. “And who is this young man?” 

“I am Oliver Queen. And you?” he said, wrapping his arm around Felicity’s waist, like a boyfriend would do. 

“I am Layali Smoak, and that is my husband, Edward Smoak.” She said, beckoning to the man on the couch. 

“Come in, come in” she said. “ You two can share Felicity’s room. The bed is the perfect size for two lovebirds.”

After placing our bags in her room, we were forced to sit on the uncomfortably small loveseat. Felicity was practically sitting in my lap. 

“This is Amanda and Josh, the oldest, Elaine and Hung, second oldest, Sugar and Johnny, the second to youngest, and there is Mark and Anna, and you know Felicity and Oliver Queen.” Layali introduced. 

“So Mr.Queen, how did you meet with nerd over here?” Amanda asked in a snobby voice. 

I looked over at Felicity and saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, before she masked it with a polite look. “Um we met when I spilled coffee on my laptop. It just went from there.”

After seeing their looks that said of all people, “why felicity?”, I said, “She was the best and I had an important file.” 

“Well dinner will be in about 2 hours and 45 minutes, you should get settled.” Felicity’s mom said. 

Felicity glared at her mom as she walked into the kitchen and sighed. “I hope this weekend will be over soon.” She muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that long or good, I found it in my google drive and decided to post it. I deleted a section because it was a really bad smut scene so yeah. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
